In recent years, communication via video chat applications has dramatically increased. The reduced cost of data communications, coupled with increasingly more powerful devices has made communication by video chat accessible to many people throughout the world. Additionally, the proliferation of social media has made sharing images such as photos and videos quick and convenient. As sharing of images through video chat and/or social media has increased in popularity, it is desirable to have improvements in the customization of these shared images.